


Good boy, Yoosung

by Galaxa13



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Master/Pet, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxa13/pseuds/Galaxa13
Summary: When his girlfriend suggest they do some domination in the bedroom Yoosung is equal parts nervous and intrigued.





	1. Chapter 1

Yoosung sat tensely on his bed, hands on his knees. Then he crossed his legs and looped his fingers together. Then he put his hands behind him and leaned back. God, he was so nervous he wasn't sure how he should sit. It wasn't weird to look like he was waiting for her, was it? Or did that make him seem too eager? He stood up and wandered over to his desk, gripping onto the back of the chair as he stared blankly at the dark monitor.

Her words ran on repeat in his mind. How she had bit her lip and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He swallowed as he recalled the moment.

_"Yoosung, do you remember how you told me you wanted to be my puppy?"_

He hadn't quite understood in that moment, but after talking for a bit she was able to explain to him _exactly_ what she had in mind. They had agreed to try it out and he wasn't really sure what to expect. He was willing to go for it since she seemed so into the idea, but was this really... _O.K._?

Well, _of course_ it was O.K.! They were two consenting adults! It wasn't like as soon as they started the police and his mom were going to show up! Oh god. His mom. Nope, don't think about that! Thinking about your parents when you were about to have kinky sex with your girlfriend was _not_ a good idea!

He heard his front door open and his head sprang up.

"Yoosung! I'm back!" he heard his girlfriend call.

"H-hey!" he called out as his voiced cracked. _Shit!_

His bedroom door opened and she stepped in, smiling when she saw him. Crap, he should stand up straight and let go of his death grip on the chair! He quickly did so and eyed the bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Awww, you're already blushing!" she giggled as she stepped closer.

He rubbed at his face, as if that would wipe away the color in his cheeks. A gentle hand grabbed his wrist.

"You're so cute, Yoosung," she cooed before her face shifted to a worried expression. "If you changed your mind we don't have to do this."

"No!" he said, perhaps a tad too quickly. He winced and continued, softer, "No, no, I'm good. I'm good. So, uh, you brought the stuff?"

She smiled and removed the bag from her shoulder. "Yep!" Still holding his wrist she tugged him over to the bed and sat down.

When he sat down she began pulling things out of the bag and placing them on the bed between them. He had to admit, as much trepidation he felt he was also... excited to see what she had retrieved.

"So first off here's a collar." she said as she placed a simple black color on the bed. "This is just one I've had for a while, but if you want we could go buy you your own someday. Something _you_ like. If we continue this, of course!"

She quickly glanced up at him before moving on to the next item. This time it was a length of coiled, black rope.

"Some basic, cotton rope. Mostly for wrist restraints, but we could use them for some intricate body restraints too. Not today though, for later, if you're up for it."

Another glance at him. Was she as nervous as he was? Or was she making sure he wasn't getting put off? What expression should he be making? Excited? Studious? No time to keep thinking, she was already laying out the next item.

"A blindfold. Honestly, it's just a sleeping mask. I didn't want to deal with one of the tying ones. I think it's more comfortable anyway."

He nodded as she reached into the bag again.

"Oh yeah! A pocketknife! Don't worry, this is just for safety purposes! You know, if I have you tied up and there's a fire or something. It's a lot quicker to just cut the rope than try untying knots in an emergency."

She placed the knife down and he was glad it wasn't planned on being a _main attraction_. All of this was new to him, but he wasn't sure if he would be up to playing with _knives_ in bed.

Next she pulled out another black coil.

"This is the leash for the collar!" she said with a smile as she flicked the clip at one end. It made a sharp snapping noise and he wet his lips.

"Last, but not least!" she said as she reached into the bag for the final time and pulled out... "Ears!"

Yoosung stared at the headband she held up. Two, white, adorable cats ears were attached to the plastic.

"I, uh, didn't have any puppy ones on hand," she said sheepishly as she lowered them. "If you want we could go pick up some puppy ones later. Or not worry about the ears at all! Your choice!"

"Do you want me to wear ears?" he asked.

"Well... I think you'd look really cute." she admitted.

"Then I'll wear ears. I can be your kitty today." he said with a smile as he took the headband from her. She gave him the brightest smile back and god she was beautiful.

"So do you have any questions? We don't have to use _all_ of this stuff. It's not even everything I have! I didn't want to overwhelm you or anything." she said, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"You have more?" he asked, looking down at the items between them.

"If you're interested I can introduce you to the rest... but let's just focus on these for now. What are your thoughts?"

"I think..." he paused for a moment. "I think I want to try it. Whatever you want. Tell me what to do." He looked up and smiled at her.

She leaned forward and kissed him. Warmth spread through his body.

"Then let's get started," she whispered in his ear and he couldn't help but shiver. "Strip."

He did as he was told, enjoying the twisting sensation in his stomach as he removed his shirt. How was it that she made feeling nervous feel so _good_? As he removed his clothes she was moving the items off of the bed.

It wasn't the first time they had sex, but it almost felt like it was. He felt just as nervous as the first time. He was surprised things were turning out like this, but at the same time it felt... natural. Like this was always going to be where their relationship headed. Was he stupid for still being surprised when she brought it up? That she was even into this stuff?

When he was completely bare she reached up and slipped the cat ears onto his head.

"Perfect. Just as cute as I imagined~" she cooed.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" Yoosung asked, feeling self-conscious being the only one naked. He was blushing again.

"No, no, no, you silly boy. I want to have some fun with you first. You _did_ say whatever I wanted." Her voice was so sweet, but the way her eyes raked up and down his body... He licked his lips as his heart began to pound in his chest.

"Remember, if you get uncomfortable at any moment you can tell me to stop and I'll stop." she said. Then she reached up and stroked his cheek before kissing him and saying, "I want you to call me Master."

"A-alright."

"Alright, _what_?"

"Alright... M-master." he couldn't help but mumble the title. He knew he was blushing furiously now. Actually _saying_ it out loud really cemented that they were doing this. This was happening.

"Are you a good boy, Yoosung?" One hand still on his cheek she placed the other on his chest.

"I... I want to be a good boy."

"Do you know what good puppies and kitties need to wear?"

"... A... collar?"

"Good boy, Yoosung! You're so _smart_! Do you want to wear your collar?"

"Yes... Master." It wasn't like she never complimented him, but the praise gave him butterflies all the same. She turned a picked up the collar.

"You tell me if it's too tight, O.K.?" she said sweetly as she slipped it around his neck. He felt it slowly slide against the sensitive skin of his neck as she pulled it secure.

"All good?" she asked as she leaned back, hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, Master."

"Good boy~ You look so handsome in your collar~ And what's a collar without a leash?" she said as she reached back for the leash. With a snap she clipped it to the ring on the front of the collar. She gave it a tug and he obediently leaned down. She kissed him and his stomach was doing flips again.

"On your knees." she ordered when she pulled away. He did as he was told while she walked around behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he turned to look over his shoulder.

"Hands on the floor." she ordered and he quickly complied, now staring down at the floor.

"Do you want me to make you feel good, Yoosung?" she asked as she lightly dragged her nails down his back.

"Ah!" he couldn't help but arch his back at her touch. Then there was a sharp tug from the leash.

"I asked you a question, Yoosung."

"Yes," he panted. "Make me feel good, Master."

He felt her hair tickle his back before he felt soft kisses against it. As she kissed all over his back her hand reached around and began to rub his dick to a full erection. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"You're doing wonderful, sweety," she whispered in his ear and he shuddered. "Such a good boy you are~"

"I'm... I'm a good boy." he panted as she continued to stroke him.

"Say you love me, Yoosung."

"I love you."

There was another tug at his collar.

"I love you, M-master!"

" _Good boy~_ "

Suddenly her hand was gone. He almost whined as he opened his eyes and turned his head. She was standing up. Where was she going? Hadn't he done everything she said? Wasn't he a good boy?

"I think a good boy deserves a reward." she said as she walked around him. "You know puppies shouldn't be allowed on the bed, but I think we can make an exception. Stand up."

He did as he was told. Right now he didn't care if he was on the bed or the floor, he just wanted her to keep touching him. As she tugged gently on the leash he stepped over to the bed. Then she pressed down on his shoulders until he was laying down. She straddled his stomach.

"You know, you really do look so adorable in those ears," she said. "Maybe we could see about getting you a tail too~"

"A tail?" he asked as he looked up at her.

She leaned down close and whispered in his ear, "A cute little tail attached to a toy that I would slide up your butt~"

Oh god he was blushing again, but no time to think about that because she had started kissing behind his ear. He was gasping as he grabbed her arms. Her tongue started following the curve of his ear.

" _Master_." he panted as he slid his hands down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. Suddenly she was sitting up again and swatting his hands with the end of the leash.

"Naughty, Yoosung! I give you a reward and already you're acting before I tell you to?"

"I'm-I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized.

"It's alright," she said as she stroked his cheek. "We'll just have to restrain those naughty hands~"

She leaned forward again and unclipped the leash. When she leaned back she deposited the leash and picked up the rope.

"Now, be a good boy and hold yours hands above your head."


	2. Chapter 2

"There we go~" His girlfriend gave one final tug to the rope before sitting back to admire her handy work. He tried shifting his hands around and found that the knots were indeed quite secure. When he tried lifting his arms to get a better look at them she put a hand against his bound ones and pressed them back down.

"Ah ah ah~" she said. "I want those hands to stay _right_ where they are! It's such a shame your bed doesn't have spokes I can just tie your hands to." She sighed wistfully and lightly dragged her fingertips down his chest. He shivered at her touch.

"So what now?" he asked as he stared up at her. 

"Well I _was_ in the middle of something before you decided to be a bad puppy," she said. "and I don't think the restraints are enough punishment."

Once more she was leaning back to to retrieve something. Her shifting weight gave him a reminder to his abandonned erection. He ignored the desire to whine and lift his hips. That probably wasn't "good boy" behavior. She settled back into position and held up the blindfold.

"No touching, no seeing~" she said sweetly before leaning forward and donning it on him. He couldn't help but swallow as the soft material blocked his vision.

"Oh Yoosung," she breathed, "you look so pretty down there."

Surely his whole face must be red now, even past the blindfold! He wanted to hide behind his hands, but he settled for just turning his face to the side.

"Don't hide~ I want to see every beautiful blush. Oh just thinking how much prettier you'd be _all_ tied up gets me excited~" she said huskily. Her fingers were trailing down his chest again and he began to squirm.

"Master, _please_." he whined.

"Hm? Please what, Yoosung?" she cooed.

"Touch me!" he continued to whine.

"But I _am_ touching you, sweety~" she said and as if to make the point she began to swirl her finger around one of his nipples.

Yoosung groaned and tilted his head back as far into the pillow as he could and said, "You _know_ what I mean!"

"Did you want me to touch you here?" she asked as she trailed a finger behind his ear where she had kissed him earlier. "Here?" Now her fingers ever so softly followed the curves of his ribs. "Or maybe... here?"

Her hand wrapped around his dick and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting against her palm.

"Unf! There! _There_." he said desperately.

"You need to tell me what you want, Yoosung, or else I can't make you feel good~" his girlfriend purred as she stroked him. Yet just when he was getting into it again she stopped.

"What? Why'd you stop?" he asked, lifting his head as if that would allow him to see through the blindfold.

Suddenly she was kissing him. It wasn't what his dick wanted right now, but it still felt nice so he eagerly matched her. One of her hands trailed through his hair, lightly tugging on it. He groaned at her touch.

"You sound beautiful, Yoosung," she said before hungrily kissing him again. "My cute, little puppy~ You like being my puppy, dont you?"

"Y-yes." he panted.

"You like when I pet you like this." She gave his hair another tug.

"Unf, _yes_."

"You like being told you're a good boy, don't you?" she asked, kissing at his collar bone now.

" _Yes_."

"Tell me. Tell me how much you like being called a good boy."

He whined and squirmed under her as she continued to kiss and touch him all over.

"I love being your good boy! Only yours! I want you to tell me I'm good and cute and wonderful all the time! Now please, _please_ go back to touching my dick!"

"Well, since you asked so _nicely_ ~"

Suddenly she got off of him.

"M-master?"

She didn't reply, but he heard fabric rustling. Was she stripping? He turned his face towards the noise even though he couldn't see anything.

Then he felt a finger against his stomach. He sucked in a breath as it trailed down farther and farther. Finally her hand wrapped around the base of his dick and began a slow pumping.

"You've been doing such a good job, Yoosung," she purred as she began to pick up the pace. "I'm so proud of my little puppy~"

He was clenching his fingers as he breathed through his nose. He wanted to _hold_ something. The sheets, her hair, her other hand, _something_ , but she didn't want him moving his arms.

"Does this feel good, Yoosung?" she asked.

"Yes, god yes. You make me feel so good!" he said in a strangled voice. He could feel himself getting close now.

"Are you getting close?"

" _Yes._ " he panted.

Her hand slowed down and he whined.

"Not yet, sweety~ I'm not done with you." She continued to stroke him, but not at the pace he _needed_.

"Why? Let me come! Please!"

She only hummed in response. Her motions were so _agonizingly_ slow! He tried to buck his hips into her hand, but she put her other hand on him and pressed him back down.

"Master, please, let me come! I _need_ it! This is, ah, this is torture!"

"I told you I'd make you feel good. If I drag it out you will keep feeling good~"

It was true, it _did_ feel good, but he was _craving release_ now! He squirmed in vain at her ministrations.

"Keep begging, Yoosung."

"What?" he panted.

"Beg me to let you come. All cute little puppies beg~" She was just dragging her fingers up and down his swollen cock now. It was twitching pathetically.

"LET ME COME! PLEASE, MASTER, LET ME COME!" he cried out.

"Tell me how bad you want it."

"I WANT IT SO BAD! I'LL DO ANYTHING IF YOU JUST LET ME COME!"

Her touch left him and he began to whine, but then he felt her on top of him. She sheathed him and _oh god it felt so good!_ Her hands pressed into his shoulders as she rocked against him. A constant stream of "yes" and "oh god" tumbled out of his mouth as she rode him. _Finally_ his muscles tensed and the tightly coiled spring in his belly unwound. Had he been listening to himself he would have been utterly _mortified_ by the sound he made.

She rode him through his orgasm and when he was finally spent she slowed before finally coming to a stop. Pulling off of him she leaned down to give him a sweet kiss and remove his blindfold.

"You were _so_ wonderful, sweety! You did _so_ good." she said before kissing him again.

"You really think so?" he asked, blinking up at her now that his sight had been returned.

"Yes! Didn't you enjoy yourself?" she asked as she began to untie the knots around his wrists.

"Yeah I... I did."

He really, _really_ did, to be honest. He'd been so caught up in the moment of it all that he hadn't really noticed how _hot_ it had been.

Once his hands were free she pulled him up into a sitting position and kissed him again. He gladly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"Now we aren't done _quite_ yet." she said as she pulled away.

"Huh? There's more?!" Yoosung said, suddenly panicked. He kinda just went through an ordeal, he wasn't sure if he had any more in him.

"Now _I_ need to finish."

" _Oh._ " He could feel his face growing hot again. "I'm sorry!"

"No need to apologize!" she laughed. "I _intended_ for this. If you had been able to hold out long enough to get _me_ off then I wouldn't have done a very good job in the lead up!"

She turned around and nestled her back against his chest. Then she grabbed one of his hands and brought it down between her legs.

"I took care you you, now you take care of me." she sighed.

"Yes, Master~" he said as he bent his head down to kiss her shoulder.


End file.
